Forced
by earthtone
Summary: My life was a bad place to be.Untill I am given another chance.Now my life is everything I wanted it to be.Then my new life is thretened to end forever,and I am forced to chose if I shold fight with my friends,or recreate the night that ruiened everything


Chapter 1  
The Beginning to What I'm Supposed to Call my "Life"

I can remember that night so clearly. Sometimes I wish that I couldn't remember it but sometimes I'm glad that I can. That one moment in my life is the worst and best moment. It is the worst because i left my family forever, and the best because...well i don't really know i guess sometimes I'm just happy that it happened. Though i was only a mere infant, about 11 months old, i remember it well. It's just one of those moments that is kind of impossible to forget.

It was a cold night. The wind was blowing softly but it was cold and dry making it sting when it hit my warm chubby cheeks. Even though it was cold out side i felt warm and safe, for i was in my mothers arms where it is always comfortable. We were sitting on the porch, my mother, my father, and I waiting for something but i didn't know what. The wind picked up, i pushed my face closer to my mother and snuggle deeper into her arms. The sudden burst of wind tousled my mothers silver hair. She hugged me even closer. the wind died down and she released her grip on me. Father got up from the seat next to my mothers. He came closer to us and stocked the thin black hairs on my head with one rough hand.

"don't you think that we should wait in side? its getting cold out and its very late." He said very quietly.

"No! we just have to wait a few more minutes, she will be here soon. Jut wait!" As soon as the words came out of her mouth a freezing wind whipped the earth. Father was blown back into his chair. Mother fought the wind to get up and push her way to the edge of the porch Father struggled to follow. I began to cry but mother hushed me to silence. "She is here" She whispered in my ear.

My mother stared up into the night sky. I follow her gaze to see what sh is gawking at. Then i see it to my eyes are fixed on the object of beauty. A dragon, I had never seen one before at the time, it amazed me. The Dragon Swoops down to my house and my eyes followed it. It landed in front of me and my mother. I look the creature over. It was silver, sterling silver, it shined in the moonlight. The magnificent creature was beautiful. It made my want to smile and laugh and clap my hands so hard that they turned red. Then a women of extreme beauty climbs of the dragon. Her hair is silver and it matched the dragon perfectly. Her eyes were a gleaming moon colored gray, and her skin was pale and flawless. The woman approached us i can tell that she is no more than 17 years old. My mother steps forward so that her and the woman are looking each other directly in the eyes. Then mother bowed and held me out to the woman. She smiled at me and i at her, then she looks back to my mother.

"dose she have a bag of things to keep?" the woman said. Her vice was like wind up a steep mountain. My mother bent down and reached under the porch she pulled out a small white velvet bag witha black drawstring and handed it to the woman. She took it and then leaned in to my mother "thank you" she whispered in her ear. Then she climbed onto the silver dragon with me still in her arms and the velvet bag tied around my wrist and flew away. I fell asleep in her arms that night, the slow now warm wind on my face was just so comfortable that i couldn't resist.

I've lived with the woman whosename is Korchie from that moment on. She even named me.

Chapter 2  
Dinner at the restaurant of shame

"Lissnora honey what do you want for dinner?"Korchie asks form down the hall i think about it, what do i want for dinner? Maybesome deadly snake with a side of poison so that i can end my pitifully life. "Lissnora? Come on dear its not a very hard question." Now Korchie is standing in front of the almost always shut door of my bedroom. I still don't answer. Instead i put the picture of my parents back inside my dresser drawer and grab a book off the shelf above my bed. I open it to a random page and then pretend to be lounging on my bed reading it. The door cracks open just far enough so that Korchie can poke her far beyond beautiful head into my room. "Lissnora? did you hear me Sweet?" I look up from the book and try to look surprised that she is here.

"oh sorry, i didn't here you, what was the question?" She buys it.

"i wanted to know what you want for dinner?"She comes fully into the room and sits down next to me on the bed. I sit up and put the book back up on the shelf.

"um-mm i don't know, whats available?"

"Nothing really."

"Well than i guess we could order a pizza and then go shopping tomorrow morning." All of a sudden Korchie's face lights up.

"Or we could go to a restaurant! Yeah i like that idea, were should we go? Whats popular at school? maybe we'll see some of your friends!

"Korchie i have no friends, remember what my name is?"

"Lissnora, your name is beautiful and anyone who can't see that needs to get there eyes checked." Even though Korchie is kind of like my adopted mother she so doesn't look old enough to be anyone mother. I mean seriously she looks like she is just barely over 17 years old. She even talks like a 17 year old sometimes. I am going to be 17 in a few weeks myself, not than anyone cares, my parents obviously didn't.

"All of the kids at school have been talking about that knew Applebees down the street from here."

"Great than we'll go there!" Korchie jumps up and practically skips to the door. "get into something nice from your closet, not the wardrobe! Then I'll do your hair and we can go."

"You know it's not a very fancy restaurant."

"Yeah that means that we'll stand out as the most beautiful girls at the place!" she strikes a pose just as she disappears out of my room. I close the door behind her with a huff. Great now i have to get all dressed up and go eat at a restaurant were everyone watches you eat and makes you feel all self conscious about eating the whole meal. Just what i need.

I go to the closet and pick out something nice. its a short, black, frilly, mini skirt and a white lacy blouse that matches. then i dig through thousands or boxes of fancy shoes until i find a pair of normal black Mary Jane Flats. Korchie dose my hair. She puts it in a braided bun then she gathers me up into her sky blue Mustang.

The restaurant was half full, we walk in and Korchie asksfor a window seat with a viewof the parking lot. I ask her why, and she says 'so that we can watch for cute guys'. The waitress takes us to a table with a window wall and a view of the parking lot, just like Korchie asked. The waiter hands us a few menus and tells us she will be back to take our orders in a few minutes. I open mine up and lay it on the table then i lean on my elbows to read it knocking my fork off the table.

"Ugh." I bend over try to reach the fork from my chair, but the chairs are too tall and i am too short. I get up off the chair and get down onto my hands and knees. I crawl around until my hand lands on the cold metal. all of a sudden Korchie kicks me from under the table.

"Ouch! Either A, you just had a muscle spasm in your leg or B you just did that on purpose. I'm bettin on B. "

"Just shut it and get up here! Some dude and a bunch of other high schoolers are comin this way and he's totally your type." I get up off the floor and look out the window. Sure enough there is a group of kids coming into the restaurant, but these are definetelly not my type of kids. These were really the meanest kids in school. They had no friends unless you were part of there group and no enemies. In a way they were the bully group, actually that's exactly it. All that they ever did was make fun of people and push people around. I was one of there main targets. Mostly because i always seemed to be able to escape them before they could say any thing to mean about me.

I watch them carefully. I recognise a few faces but not many. There is one girl at the very end of the group that is trying to keep up. She is skipping and she looks like one of peppy girls that never do anything but be happy. Finally she frowns and stops skipping then she leaves the group and goes in another door. I recognised her as the knew kid at school. She was from west Virginia and she was in my English, biology and PE classes. She walks in and looks over the restaurant. She spots me. Her face lights up and she skips over to my table. Korchie leans across the table.

"I take it back, those kids look really mean."

"well your right they are." I hiss.

"HI!" Comes the very happy voice of the girl that is now standing right next to our table. "I'm Morgan! aren't you that kid that is in my PE class?"

"Yeah and your English class and your biology class."

"oh. Well i don't think we have ever really met. Whats your name?"

"I'd rather not say"

"Its Lissnora." Korchie blurts out. She had been so quiet that i had forgotten that she was there.

"Korchie!" I complain.

"What, its a nice name so stop pretending its not."

"she's right, it is a nice name, and you must be Korchie, are you Lissnora's sister?" Korchieand I both look at each other at the same time.

"Um-mm, well no I'm kinda of actually, her mother."

"uuu, okay" Morgan grabs a chair and sits down at our table. "so do you guys mind if i sit here with you, I was kind of trying to get some friends tonight but those people are defiantly not the right people to ask." she says pointing to the table across the room were, the bully group has sat. Unfortunately, they notice Morgan pointing at them, and that makes them mad. One girl gets up and walks over to us.

"hello Morgen." She looks at me with wicked eyes."hello Liss_dorka_." Korchie makes a strange sound that makes the hair stand on the back of my neck stand up on end. I look over at Korchie, her eyes are in slits and clamped shut, she stares at the girl who i know is Kristen.

Kristen's eyes bore int the back of my head. I hang my head and look down at the empty table. Korchie all of a sudden sits up straight in her chair.

"who's your friend?" Kristen sneers looking at Korchie.

"I am her mother and I am telling you to leave right now!" Korchie says angrily. Kristen just smiles at Korchie. Its not a nice smile. "im warrning you." Kristen is about to give Korchie a smart mouth talk. but the door to the restaurant swings open and bangs against the wall, making us all jump except Korchie. A women walks in and the hat that she is wearing is Huge! The thing would have fit an elephant! Wind rushes its way through the door behind her and sends the hat flying right into Kristen and knocked her to the ground. Korchie stares down at Kristen. Then the scariest thing happened. Korchie's eyes changed color, from the soft gray to a gleaming moon silver. Korchie's gaze is frightening. Kristen tares the hat off her face, she is instantly petrified by Korchie's eyes. Out side i can here branches breaking off trees. Big branches! one of them, a large Oak branch crusades through the window wall. Morgen and i both here the sound of the glass shattering and grab the table cloth off the table. We pull it up over our heads. The glass feels like a down pour of pebbles.

Finally the glass rain stops Morgen and i peak out from under the table cloth. Several people and children are crying some people are bleeding and some are on the phone calling 911. There is the sound of a siren outside. Korchiejumps up from her seat her hands are red with blood and her face has thin streams of of blood trickling down her cheeks.

"Lets go." she says. Morgan and i both get up.

Chapter 3  
The reason that I seam to have dragons in my Memory


End file.
